


let me wind you up (help you wind down)

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis helps Harry unwind after a hard day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me wind you up (help you wind down)

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i hate sam and jammy and various other people bc you are the reason this exists and because i'm trash yeah so basically this was pwp and then there came a teeny bit of plot so. alsooo thank you [phoebs](http://oldasianman.tumblr.com) for looking this over for me and making sure it made sense since i was too tired to do so. i'm going to go cry in the corner now i hope you enjoy, feedback as always would be great and you can find me on tumblr [here](http://bobaface.tumblr.com) .xx

Harry slumps into his and Louis' flat, bone tired and aching from a full day lifting heavy boxes and transporting ridiculous sized packages. Stretching, he cracks his back, wincing and making his way to the kitchen to see his boyfriend at the stove in just a pair of loose joggers, low on his hips, teasing at the top of his arse. His tattoos are dark and beautiful against his tanned skin, trailing up both his arms with a few dusting his collarbones, chest and sides. His feet are bare and his hair has fallen from his little swirly quiff to a gentle almost curled back fringe. He looks soft and tired, a bit pink of the nose from a full day spent outside manning the door at the posh hotel across the city. He smiles and goes to wrap his arms around Louis' shoulders, letting them cross and drape down to press at the other boy's ribs and pull him back. Louis looks up from where he's making a quick chicken and mash, giving him a quiet peck and leaning their heads together as he finishes and turns off the burners. Harry steps back to go set the table, both of them sitting and piling their plates, ankles locked. 

"How was your day?" Louis asks around a large bite of chicken. Harry shrugs and reaches up to rub at his shoulders a bit. 

"Was okay, routes ran a bit late because one bloke wouldn't just sign for his package and take it. Had to make sure I wasn't trying to scam him or some shit. Took nearly an hour, wound up having to stay late. Didn't even get overtime 'cause Nick clocked me out thinking I had just forgotten and gone straight home I don't know," he sighs and licks some mash off his thumb. "How was your day then? Gone a bit pink around your cheeks."

"Got a bit of sunburn, yeah. Was proper bloody hot today, sweat a ridiculous amount in me uniform. Gonna have to get it dry cleaned probably," he wrinkles his nose, chewing another bite of chicken before continuing. "Someone actually got mad at me for sneezing while I was holding the door for them, honestly though come on. But other than that it was rather boring. There was a bit of construction going on across the street though, got to see some hot shirtless sweaty hunks."

Harry flicks him on the nose, rolling his eyes and laughing, blowing him a kiss when Louis winks at him. Huffing a breath he digs a fist into his lower back grunting. Louis frowns and gets up to clear their empty plates, putting them in the sink for later.

"How many days do you have left?" He asks as he pulls Harry to the couch, pulling off his work issue shirt and pushing him down so he can straddle his thighs and rub his back, digging his thumbs in by his spine. Harry moans appreciatively and sinks into the couch. 

"Pretty much all of them. Only used a few days back when you were poorly in may," exhaling heavily he reaches back to pat the other boy's thigh. "Why d'you ask?"

"I think you should take off tomorrow and Friday. You work too hard, you need a break babe. Maybe I could help you unwind a bit tonight and you can lounge around for a few days. "Cause we're visiting our mums this weekend and won't have the chance again until Monday."

Harry thinks about it; it’s already August and he’s barely used any of his off days. And he has been quite wound up recently. He nods, rubbing where his hand is still resting on the other boy's thigh. 

"Yeah alright that sounds lovely actually," he tries to look back over his shoulder, Louis’ face a mix of fond, mischievous and downright filthy. Leaning in he nips at the side of his throat, running his fingers lightly up and down his sides. 

"I've got a little something special for you to try on. Do that and then get on the bed, hands and knees. I'll be right there," he gets up with one last peck to the younger boy's shoulder blade. 

***

Louis bites at the round of the other boy’s arse, trailing one thin finger over the edge of the coarse lace. They only cover half of his bum, front barely reaching around his balls. He's up on his knees with his face pressed to the mattress, fringe sticking up and knotted. He's covered in sweat, his slick skin shining and making him look almost luminous. He arches his back when Louis licks at him through his panties, the rough of the lace a delicious drag on his rim. One of Louis' hands is clutching his thigh, digging pale divots into the plump flesh.

"Look so pretty for me babe, gonna come on your little knickers?" His free hand is reaching between his legs, rolling and fondling his balls, squeezing, pulling and rubbing until Harry's panting and groaning into his pillow.

"Yeah, yeah c'mon Lou please more more I need more," he's breathless, can barely fucking breathe. Whimpering into his pillow he feels louis lick at him though the lace again before pulling it to the side, swirling his tongue in tight teasing circles. He feels a jolt of shock as he ruts his hips into empty air, coming on his belly and the sheets under him, moaning brokenly. Louis kisses his way up his spine, stopping to bite at his ear.

"I'm nowhere near done with you," he pulls away, smirking at the younger boy's pathetic whimper. He could have fun with this.

He flips the other boy onto his back, smearing the bits of white that caught on the navy blue lace. There's a red flush running down his chest, nearly all the way down his belly, making Louis snicker. 

"Babe look how patriotic you are, you're all the colours of the flag," he pulls the panties off, flicking them toward the bin. Harry rolls his eyes, pressing his hips up and wiggling them a bit. 

"Thought you weren't done with me yet," there's a coy smile on his lips, fingers trailing teasingly up his belly. Louis growls and grabs his wrists, pinning them above his head and leaning in to bite at the base of his throat. 

"You're going to pay for that you little shit."

He slips off the bed, going into their closet and returning with a cock ring and Harry’s favourite vibe, smirking when the younger boy moans and spreads his legs unconsciously. Louis runs the smooth blue plastic over his thigh, flicking it on it’s lowest setting and rubbing it around his nipples. His other hand secures the cock ring before reaching over to grab the bottle of lube from their bedside table. He preps harry fast and efficient with three slick fingers before coating the vibe and pressing it to his rim. 

"Keep your hips still for me love, or I'm gonna have to get the paddle," he watches a glazed look fall over Harry's eyes, smiling at him softly and rubbing his inner thigh. Turning the vibrator back on he rubs it around, listening to the younger boy's hitched breath. 

He tilts his head, thoughtful before putting the vibrator down on the bed and looking around. Reaching off the bed he grabs a stray tie from the floor, pulling Harry's hands together and knotting the cheap cotton around his wrists and the middle of the wrought iron frame. Nodding to himself he positions the vibe back, pressing in slow. 

"Much better," he mutters, letting his hand run up to grab Harry's hip tight. He starts to pull his arm back, pushing in and watching Harry relax back into the bed even as his stomach muscles tighten. He manages to keep up the slow, teasing movements for a surprising fifteen, nearly twenty minutes before Harry starts begging him with soft little pleas. He complies, fucking Harry fast and hard with a sharp tightening of his muscles, tilting his wrist on every push in. 

"Lou, fuck fuck fuck," Harry yanks hard at the tie keeping his hands secured at the bedframe, trying to wiggle his hips away. Louis pulls the cock ring off before he grabs hold of Harry's thigh, keeping him still and pressing the vibrator into his prostate, kicking up the power another notch. Harry lets out a harsh choked sob, hair at his temples soaked and cock twitching feebly. He yells out a string of curses and babbled nonsense, nearly coming dry. He starts begging when the other boy doesn't let up, jerking his head from side to side, tangling his hair against the pillow.

"D'you think you could come again for me babe? Or are you empty," Louis presses the vibe in harder, twisting it and tightening his grip on the younger boy's thigh. Harry's shaking like a leaf, mumbling incoherently in a stream as constant as the tears falling into his hairline. His cock is still painfully hard and resting on his hip, never given the chance to go down. Louis leans down to lick around the head, petting Harry's hip gently when he shouts, voice cutting off, finishing high and thin. His eyes are squeezed shut when he shudders and starts muttering little broken 'nonono's with his chin tilted up and biceps straining. Louis almost feels bad for their neighbours when Harry starts yelling again, griping how much he hates Louis and how he wants to 'rip his dick off and feed it to him'. 

"Bit harsh don't you think, love? I think you'd quite miss my cock," he can barely keep the smirk off his face as he flicks his tongue out again. "C'mon babe I want you to come again for me."

Harry grunts, thrashing his head some more, sobbing hard and trying to gulp down air as his chest heaves with effort. 

"Can't I can't I can't I can't, I hate you so much I hate you I-" he chokes weakly, croaks out a weak scream when his cock twitches harshly, his chest tightening. Louis pulls the vibrator out, turning it off and tossing it away before he quickly unties the younger boy and pulls him up until he's curled in a ball with his head between his knees. 

"Big breaths baby, big breaths," he rubs his back gently, murmuring soothing nothings into his sweaty hair. When his breathing's more normal Louis pulls him to lay back, tucking him under his arm, head resting on his chest. "So good for me harry, such a good boy."

The younger boy hums contentedly and snuffles lightly, running his fingers over the tattoo on the side of Louis' ribs; an intricate and pretty black sun, the initials of his mum and sisters worked into the design. He thinks about the ones he himself has for Gem and his mum, small smile tilting his lips. 

"I love you a lot did'ya know?" He slurs tiredly, poking at the tiny north star settled next to the sun, Louis' initials worked in small. The older boy laughs and kisses his nose. 

"Love you too kitten, 'm absolutely crazy for you," he sighs fondly as Harry's grating snores rip through his chest. He closes his eyes and resolves to tell him again in the morning, drifting off just as Harry starts garbling on about strawberry ducklings and fluffy condoms.


End file.
